Magnetic Attraction
by axmidnightxsun
Summary: A series of short stories compiled from the challanges over at Paradox. They are not in any order and only a few deserve the M rating. I'll be sure to include a warning at the beginning of a story if need be.
1. Chapter 1

These are a series of stories I've written for a fanfiction challenge over at Paradox. Seeing as how the challenge is over, I figured it'd be okay to post them here. I'm giving this a M rating because one of the stories deserves that rating. I'd also like to say I enjoyed browsing through the other stories as well. All of the authors were briliant in incorporating the prompts and I'm proud to be in a community that contains these fantastic writers. 3

None of these are beta'd so please forgive any and all grammatical mistakes.

The prompts were the color's red, orange and yellow FYI.

Sadly, I don't have a Sheldon or a Penny. I just borrow them from time to time.

* * *

**Prompt:Red Vines.**

**The Red Vines Vs. Twizzlers Debate**

"And you remembered my Red Vines. Not Twizzler's but Red Vines?"

Penny rolled her eyes as she continued to unload her groceries.

"Yes sweetie. I got you Red Vines."

She hands him two bags.

"What is the difference anyways?"

She waits for Leonard's 'here we go' line before remembering that he is with Leslie on a date.

"What's the difference?"

"Here we go," she mumbles to herself.

"The difference is the taste for one. Twizzler's taste like strawberry flavored plastic. Red vines are easier to chew and they are magically delicious."

She raises an eyebrow at his last reason. Magically delicious? That's not something she'd ever imagine Sheldon saying.

"Really Sheldon?"

He clutches his bags to his chest with both hands as if Penny would somehow try and snatch them away from him.

"Sorry Sheldon, I'm more of a Twizzler's girl."

He takes a few steps backward as if she's suddenly become infested with a deadly disease. His blue eyes widen and his mouth slightly opens.

"Have you ever ventured to taste a Red Vine?"

She's kind of curious to see his reaction when she answers his question.

"No actually I haven't."

He's suddenly right next to her (well as close as he can get without having to actually touch her.) He must have decided she's germ free.

He opens a bag and carefully hands her a Red Vine.

"Take it," he demands.

"Okaayyy," she says, dragging out the word.

"Now you eat it," he explains like he is talking to a two year old.

Penny rolls her eyes. "Thanks Sheldon."

"Sarcasm?"

"What do you think?"

Tentatively, she brings the Red Vine to her mouth. She gently bites a little piece of the end off and chews quickly.

Swallowing, she says, "I still like Twizzler's."

He shakes his head in consternation, mumbling something about her lack of taste.

Good thing he doesn't know that she plans on stealing some later tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:Yellow caution tape.**

**Hidden Meanings**

The bright, yellow caution tape criss crossed against the elevator is a welcoming and familiar sight to Penny as she trudges up three flights of stairs.

She's just visited her family back in Nebraska and is glad to be back. She's forgotten how tiring her family can be sometimes.

She eagerly heads into her apartment, carelessly discarding her suitcases in the middle of her living room floor. She'll unpack later. Right now, she needs to see someone.

With a new found sense of exhilaration, she quickly makes her way across the hall.

The door opens and there he is, decked in a dark blue Superman shirt, long sleeved green shirt underneath and khakis'.

Impulsively, she hugs him tightly, breathing in the smells of mint, soap and clean cotton. He stiffens at the surprise attack before awkwardly wrapping his arms around her, breathing in sunshine and strawberries.

She releases him because she knows that he can only tolerate a certain amount of physical contact.

"Penny, your absence caused quite an inconvenience this past week. I had to make due with Wolowitz as my HALO partner and, while he is certainly an adept player, he doesn't follow our particular line of strategy.

Laundry night was also uneventful. I'm used to having you talk my ear off with random topics so the silence was interesting."

She smiles as he continues to explain the rest of his week and how her not being there affected his routine. She smiles, because in his own way, he is telling her that he misses her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Orange Curtains**

**The Teacher and his Student**

As the curtain closes on her ending line, Penny breathes a sigh of relief. She's made it through her first big play in a leading role. All her hours of rehearsing has paid off.

She makes her way towards the rest of the cast for the curtain call. Once the curtain opens, her eyes stray towards the front row, looking for that familiar, handsome face. A big smile makes it way across her lips as she spies him sitting directly in the center seat of the first row.

She enters her dressing room, smiling as she notices the numerous bouquets of flowers her boys sent her.

"Penny, your acting skills have improved tremendously since you first started rehearsing," says a male voice from behind her.

She turns, surprised and happy to see him there, standing awkwardly with his hands behind his back.

"I had a great teacher," she responds as she slowly makes her way towards him.

His long fingers rest comfortingly along her waist and his blue eyes darken as they linger on her lips.

"This teacher of yours must have been quite an educator," he quips, a sexy Texan drawl coloring his words.

Her heart rate increases and her pupils dilate slightly when he uses that drawl.

Unbelievably sexy.

Her arms snake around his neck, bringing his face closer to hers. She gently kisses his cheek before bringing her lips to his ear.

"He is incredibly talented. I don't think I've thanked him properly yet."

He gives her that special smile only reserved for her and closes her door firmly.

"Your lack of manners is appalling."

She giggles as he leans down to feather light kisses along her jaw line.

"I think I'm going to need a teacher for those as well."

"I'd be happy to full fill that role."

"Consider it yours Mr. Cooper."

"Then let's start with lesson one..."


	4. Chapter 4

AU CHILDHOOD

**Prompt:Rollercoaster**

**Nothing to Worry About**

They were finally old enough to ride the rollercoaster and Penny could hardly wait. Sheldon, on the other hand, had strong objections.

"Penny, what if the carts deviate from the tracks? What if we're not properly strapped in?"

"Sheldon, they have people who make thorough checks of seatbelts and I'm sure they run the ride a few times without anyone on to make sure no carts fly off the tracks."

"The probability of us falling to our deaths isn't something to be taken lightly."

She sighs when he goes off on one of his never ending spiels about percentages and science-y things.

"I'll hold your hand all the way through."

He crosses his arms and glances down at her, "Hand holding isn't a guarantee for safety Penny."

She grits her teeth and pulls him towards the line.

"Sheldon, don't tell me you haven't wanted to experience riding this," she says pointing to the ride before her.

"Not really, no."

She looks at him then and her eyes plead with him and her lower lip juts out slightly. She's using _the face_ because she knows he can't deny her anything when she looks at him like that.

"Penny, that's not fair," he grumbles.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she responds, her pretty face suffused with innocence.

"Then let me explain. You, once again, deployed your usual devious methods in trying to achieve what you want and, as always, you succeeded."

"No I didn't," she says even as a smile lights up her face.

"We're standing in the line for this ride. That's a perfect example right there."

She shakes her head, smile still on her lips. "No it isn't."

He glares at her in frustration as they continue to make their way to the front of the line.

They finally make their way to a cart in the middle and Penny eagerly straps herself in. Sheldon, still grumbling, tightens the belt across his waist and leans over to checks Penny's.

"I'm holding you personally responsible for any damages," he mutters as the ride begins.

As the cars begin their long descent up the first hill, Penny emit's a tiny squeak that's part excitement and part scared.

As their car peaks at the top, Penny reaches over to grab his hand tightly in her own,

As they plummet towards the bottom, their hands are held high, his right hand and her left hand still joined together. Not once did they let go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt:Orange popsicle**

**Orange **

There's only one thing Penny needs in order to complete this day. Popsicles. Of the orange variety to be precise.

"Sheldon, honey, do you have any orange popsicles left?"

"I'm surprised that you aren't intimately familiar with the contents of our fridge seeing as how you raid it on a regular basis."

She glares at him as she heads towards the fridge.

"Sarcasm," he quips with a sly grin.

Rolling her eyes, she rummages through the freezer before producing her sought after treasure.

"Want one?"

"Orange isn't my preferred flavor."

He couldn't have said no thank you and left it at that?

Flopping down beside him on the couch, she eagerly peels off the wrapper and begins to lick the popsicle.

He struggles to keep his eyes on the screen but Captain Kirk and Spock can't hold his attention when Penny starts making sounds that causes major discomfort to his body. (Particularly his lower regions.)

His face begins to twitch at the effort he is exerting. He allows himself a peek out of the corner of his eye and immediately regrets it.

She's licking at the trail of sticky orange juice that runs down her arm. Her lips are shiny, her pink tongue tinged with a slight orange color.

He groans and tries to shift in his seat for a more comfortable position but every move he makes is a discomfort to him.

"Penny," he states in a thick and unfamiliar tone of voice.

"Yes?"

"Are you done with that popsicle yet?"

"Yeah."

Thank the Lord.

"Why?"

"Your continuous noises are distracting me from the movie."

She glances at his profile, taking in his stiff posture, hands gripped into fists and the way he shifts his lower body.

She laughs lightly and grabs his face, bringing it closer to hers.

She kisses him gently as her hands cup the sides of his face. She tastes like oranges and cherry lip gloss.

As she continues to kiss him, Sheldon reorganizes his list of preferred popsicle flavors, placing orange at the very top.


	6. Chapter 6

This drabble is why the M rating is there. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

**Prompt"Fire**

**Red Hot**

Her skin is on fire as his long fingers trail their way towards her neck, cupping her cheeks in his warm palms.

Her green eyes flash with hunger and desire, reflecting his own thoughts that shine from his blue gaze.

She brings up a hand, curving it around his neck, lowering his face until their foreheads touch.

Their breaths mingle as their hearts beat in erratic rhythms. Her tongue peeks out from between her lips and his gaze is captured by the sight of her wetting her lower lip.

He reaches down to pick her up loving the way her legs wrap around his waist. He sets her on top of her couch and places himself between her legs. He tightens his hold on her waist as he begins to feather hot, opened mouthed kisses against her neck.

Her mouth opens and closes as he continues to ignite a trail of smoldering fire along her skin.

Her hands tug at the layers of his shirts, signaling her need for skin to skin contact. In a matter of seconds his layers are gone, along with her tank top.

She lightly scrapes her nails against his back and he hisses through clenched teeth.

He buries his face into the sweet smelling curve of her neck as she reaches to undo the button and zipper of his pants. Those are gone along with his underwear.

Her arms tighten against his neck as his nimble fingers make quick work of her pants and lacy underwear.

Their lips fuse together, their passion tangible and red-hot. Tongues tangle and skin is set aflame by meaningful hands.

He parts her legs more and slowly enters her, the feeling of her walls clenching and accepting him already bringing him close to a climax.

She gently bites the skin of his neck as he gently touches her down there like she taught him to.

The dual sensation of him inside of her and his thumb against her secret place is too much for her. She climaxes and as he watches her, he swears he has never seen anyone look as beautiful as she did in that moment.

He closes his eyes in pleasure when he climaxes, loving the feeling of her tightening around him. His mouth opens and a small moan fills the air.

They are still joined together, letting their skin cool and their breathing slow down. They steal light kisses from one another.

"Let's try for the bed next time," she says teasingly as she runs her fingers through his hair.

He gives her a smile with hooded eyes.

"Next time," he promises with that sexy drawl of his.

She's on fire once more.

"When's next time?" she wonders.

* * *

Good? Bad? I sometimes feel awkward when writing stuff like this so review with your thoughts ect..

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and for putting me on alert. I appreciate every single one &hearts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt:Orange cup**

**Curves and Coffee Cups**

She groggily makes her way to the apartment across the hall. She doesn't even knock, simply invites herself in much to the annoyance of Sheldon.

"How kind of you to knock," he drawls, watching her stumble towards the kitchen.

"Bite me Moon Pie," she mutters as she opens the fridge.

He rolls his eyes as he continues to watch Doctor Who.

She grabs the milk, placing it on the counter and heads towards the cabinet.

Apparently her favorite cup is too high which causes Penny to stand on her toes. Her tank top rides up, revealing tanned skin. He stares at the sliver of skin unabashedly, tracing her curves and admiring her cute rear end. (He's always been an "ass man" as Leonard delicately put it once.)

His lengthy scrutiny of her body is interrupted when Penny victoriously shouts, "I've got you now."

She pours a generous amount of milk and coffee into her favorite orange cup and sips at the rich liquid delicately.

"Let's see now. You've ignored the common courtesy of knocking, you called me Moon pie (a name only reserved for Mee Maw) and you helped yourself to both coffee and milk. What do you plan on doing now?"

Well, someone is irritable this morning.

"Why Sheldon, your sarcasm is top notch this morning isn't it?"

He smirks in triumph.

She makes her way towards the door, coffee cup gripped tightly in one hand. She stops directly behind Sheldon's head. Leaning down, she places her lips next to his ear and whispers, "I know you were checking out my ass Sheldon Cooper."

The tips of his ears start to burn as he manages to say, "Penny, you know I don't like people whispering in my ear."

She laughs as she continues on her way.

"It's okay Moon Pie. I won't tell anybody."

"I didn't do any-"

She shuts the door on his flustered, embarrassed face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Happy birthday Penny!" her boys yell enthusiastically.

She grins and gives each of them a hug. Leonard hugs her longer than necessary, Raj barely can manage a pat on the back, Howard is given a two second hug and Sheldon is treated to an awkward, one sided hug.

They slide their gifts towards her and Penny eagerly tears through the wrapping paper. Leonard gave her a gift certificate to the new spa place she had been eyeing, Raj gave her a gift card to Bath and Body Works and Howard's gift…well it was Howard after all.

"Not happening Howard," she murmurs as she looks at the gift card to Victoria's Secret and the accompanying note that went with it.

It's the thought that counts, right?

She looks around for Sheldon's gift. Certainly, he didn't forget what she had told him about gift giving in the past.

"I see you're waiting for the obligatory gift from me."

"Well not necessarily obligatory but it would be nice all the same."

"Follow me," he motions as he heads towards her bedroom.

Penny glances at the boys with confusion. They shake their heads, letting her know that they are just as much in the dark as she is.

They enter her room and notice Sheldon standing in front of her bathroom door.

"Go on," he says indicating she should step into her bathroom.

Her eyes scan for any noticeable differences and right as she turns to question him, something colorful catches her eye.

Lining the bottom of her tub are a series of ducks holding umbrellas in a wide variety of colors.

"You said to put thought into the gift and I did. You also stated that it shouldn't be what someone needed but something fun, and these ducks are whimsical which by an extension of the word mean fun.

Not to mention, that safety was my number one priority in choosing the gift."

Oddly enough, his present causes tears to gather in her eyes. His concern for her well being is endearing, another side to the complex man that is Sheldon.

She gives him a soft smile and tells him, "Thank you sweetie."

Her eyes, a lush jade color, look into his and she tries to convey words beyond a simple thank you.

Something shifts then, a slight change in the dynamic of their friendship. Sheldon vows to discover what caused the change but not before helping himself to ice cream and cake.


	9. Chapter 9

Laundry night isn't the same without _him. _It's quiet, save for the whirling and clunking of the dryers and washing machines. There's no superior intelligence, no condescending remarks or the sound of a T-shirt folder being used.

Penny doesn't like it.

The boys left to go the Artic for some Monopole experiment. At first, she was actually excited at the thought of three Sheldon free months but, now she's missing her whack-a-doodle neighbor.

As she shifts through her clothing, she comes across a familiar shirt. It's his Green Lantern shirt. She gathers the shirt in her hands and brings it up to her face, inhaling the scents of soap, laundry detergent and Sheldon.

God she misses him.

She sets the shirt to the side as she finishes her laundry.

She thinks back on their exchange of goodbyes.

_Penny remembers him standing in the lobby trying to convince her that he didn't do goodbyes, that maudlin displays of emotions were uncomfortable to him. She laughed, waving aside his words and purposefully advanced towards him. He tried to reason with her but in the end her arms wrapped themselves around his waist and she held on tightly, hearing the intense pounding of his heart._

_"Non optional," she murmurred._

_He awkwardly touched her back for a few seconds before stiffly saying that this prolonged physical contact could result in him getting sick again._

_Pulling back, she noticed the way his cheeks were flushed and was surprised that her cheeks were tinged with a slight pink color._

_"I'll miss you Moon Pie."_

_He narrowed his eyes at her teasing use of the nickname and said, "Penny, how many times have I told you-"_

_She stood up on her toes to place a soft kiss against his cheek effectively cutting off whatever remark he'd almost said._

_His blue eyes widened and the flush quickly spread to cover his entire face._

_"I'll see you in three months Dr. Whack-A-Doodle."_

_He acknowledged her goodbye with a curt nod, muttering something about germs and sanitary napkins._

_She rolled her eyes and made her way to the stairs. She stopped before she reached the first landing. Standing still, she heard his soft words. "Goodbye Penny."_

_A small smile graced her lips as she continued to climb up the stairs._

* * *

Later that night as Penny got ready for bed, she chose a Green Lantern shirt instead of the Victoria Secret pyjamas' she normally wore. The hem of the shirt came to her kneecaps and the smell of soap made her smile.

Laying in bed, she closed her eyes and whispered, "I miss you Moon Pie."

For three months she used his shirt; hating that day when the shirt needed to be washed. It didn't smell like him anymore. It nearly made her cry (a fact that won't ever leave the laundry room or her mind).

When Sheldon came home she was waiting for him, her smile warm, her eyes bright and green.

"Hey Sheldon."

"Hello Penny."

It's as if it were yesterday and not three long months since the last time they saw each other.

He awkwardly shifts his feet and blurts out, "Are you going to kiss me again?"

(He wants her to and that unnerves him).

(She wants to and that surprises her).

"Do you want me too?"

He looks so indecisive and adorable that Penny decides to go for it.

She slowly walks towards him, letting him know her intentions. He braces himself for the contact. Her lips are warm as they settle against his skin and he notices the way her fingers lightly grip his arm. It makes him feel unsettled. (Makes him wish it was his mouth she was kissing).

She steps back, reluctantly removing her hand from his arm.

"I've got something for you," she says in a rush as she heads back to her apartment.

"I thought she understood my thoughts on gift giving," he mutters to himself.

She enters the hall once again, holding a t-shirt in her hands. He spies the familiar logo and says, "Why are you in possession of my t-shirt?"

"You left it here genius."

Rolling his eyes, he says, "But why do YOU have it?"

She shrugs. "Somehow it got tossed in with my clothes."

"But-"

"It's clean if that's what you were going to ask."

She hands him the shirt and says, "I'll see you for HALO tonight."

Sheldon is left standing outside of his apartment. He furtively looks around the empty hall. Satisfied that no one is present, he presses the shirt against his nose and inhales the scent of vanilla and sunshine.

* * *

**A:N: This wasn't a prompt or anything. I just was in a writing mood so I figured I'd use it to my advantage. **

**I continue to be appreciative of all the reviews and alerts I get. It makes writing immensely satisfying. :) **

**On Friday, there is a new writing challenge over at PARADOX so I'm pretty excited for that. **

**This is not beta'd so any mistakes are mine and I apologise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**PROMPT**: Vick's Vaporub

Penny tenderly strokes the little girl's blonde head, pushing errant strands away from the sweaty face.

Her pale lids flutter then open, revealing blue eyes darkened with unshed tears.

"Momma, I hate being sick."

"I know Sweetie."

Penny hates to see Grace like this, fevered and miserable. It makes her heart clench that her baby is unhappy.

"Do you need anything?"

"Can you rub some of that icky stuff on my chest?"

She smiled and grabbed the jar of Vick's Vapor Rub. Twisting the lid off, she gently raised her daughters shirt and begun rubbing the medicine in the middle of her chest.

Penny started to smile as a certain memory rushed forward in her mind.

"Why are you smiling Mommy?"

"I was remembering something about me and Daddy."

"Tell me please."

She loved hearing anything involving Daddy and Mommy.

"Well, one day your dad became very sick and didn't have anyone to care for him. So he came to see me at my work and I took him home and do you know what I did?"

"What?"

"What I'm doing right now. I gave him a bowl of soup, rubbed this icky stuff on his chest and sang Soft Kitty to him."

Grace giggled as she tried to imagine Mommy rubbing icky stuff on Daddy's chest and singing Soft Kitty.

"Sing Soft Kitty."

Penny smiled and started to sing in a soft voice, "Soft kitty, warm kitty little ball of fur."

Just then, another voice joined in. Mother and daughter turned to the sound of the new voice, happy smiles gracing their pretty faces. Sheldon basked in their warm presence as he continued to sing.

"Happy kitty, sleepy kitty purr purr purr."

Grace's eyes slowly started to close as Penny and Sheldon continued to sing softly to their daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**PROMPT**: Blue dress

**Prom Dresses and Tuxedo's**

Penny eyed herself in the mirror as her hands continued to stroke the royal blue fabric of her dress nervously. She took in the carefully done blonde curls and the happiness that sparkled from her green eyes.

"Oh Penny, you look so beautiful," her mother whispered as she gently hugged her daughter.

"That boy of yours is in for a real surprise."

Penny blushed as she and her mother made their way downstairs. As she descended the stairs, her father eyed her in surprise; he wasn't used to seeing his daughter all dressed up.

"Well look at you Slugger."

Her mother coughed. "I mean Penny. You're beautiful baby."

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she whispered, "Thank you Daddy."

Father and daughter hugged as Penny's mom went in search of the camera.

Penny's mom became a picture fanatic, taking pictures at five-second intervals. The repeated flashes caused Penny to demand her mother take a break for a moment.

The doorbell rang and Penny was eager to see him in his tuxedo. Her father opened the door and there he was, fidgeting and tugging at his tuxedo. His ocean eyes settled on Penny and he swallowed convulsively.

"Penny, that blue enhances your complexion rather beautifully."

She gave him a big smile and said, "You don't look so bad yourself."

He pinned on her corsage-a white rose and babies breath held together with a royal blue band-his long fingers nimbly tying the band securely around her wrist.

Her mother insisted on more pictures and by the time they left (Penny drove because Sheldon didn't think driving was something he needed to master), her mother probably had enough pictures to make three albums on Facebook tomorrow.

Sheldon grabbed her hand, stopping her from getting out of the car when they arrived at the school.

"Your parents' proximity prevented me from doing this," he stated simply as he leaned forward to kiss her.

It was sweet and simple when he kissed her. He took his time to savor the feel of her lips, her tongue. His fingers gently sifted through her blonde curls and her hands lightly gripped the lapels of his tuxedo.

He was the one that had to pull away.

"Let's get this over with," he said, trying to sound irritated at the thought of a whole night of unwanted frivolities.

However, Penny knew him and laughed at his pretend irritation.

"Come on Moon Pie," she said just to annoy him, "let's party."

Together they made their way to the school and when everybody saw them, they smiled at the pretty, bubbly woman and her tall, dark and handsome boyfriend who looked at her with tenderness and affection.


	12. Chapter 12

**PROMPT**:Green traffic light

**Let's Play a Game**

"This is the longest, fucking light I have ever encountered," grumbled Penny.

"Cursing won't improve the chances of the light changing," he said in a calm, unruffled voice.

"Shut it Moon Pie."

Once again, it had to be she who had to take Sheldon to work. Leonard was with Leslie and since Leslie was Sheldon's nemesis that wouldn't have worked out. Raj and Howard had already tried but their patience limit had been reached. So naturally, she was the lucky one.

If the damn light didn't change, she was going to be late for work. Again.

"Damn it."

"How about we play a game."

She groaned in annoyance.

"It's called Name That Element."

"Sheldon," she whined.

"Let's see. Argon."

"Ugh. Neon."

"Nickel."

"Lead."

"Dysprosium."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's part of the rare-earth group and is highly-"

"Whatever. My Turn. Manganese."

"Erbium."

"Magnesium."

"Very good," he said approvingly.

(Being trapped in a car with Sheldon for several hours helped Penny advance very far in this game. She might have studied a few periodic tables as well. She wasn't a very graceful loser).

"Mercury," he said, triumph in his eyes.

Damn it. She knew there was an element beginning with 'y'. What the hell was it?

"Well?"

"I give up."

"You understand what this means don't you?"

"That you are freakishly smart?"

He rolled his eyes. "I was already aware of that fact."

"You get to watch Star Trek: The Next Generation with me later on today."

"Oh boy."

Loser was subjected to a show of the winners choosing for that day. Penny didn't win very often but when she did, she made sure to pick something that guaranteed cutting remarks from him. Unfortunately for him (and sometimes her as well) complaining wasn't allowed. It was hilarious though, to watch the constant twitching on his face.

"Might I suggest-?"

"Moon Pie, unless you have a way for me not to be late for work, I suggest you keep silent," she nearly growled, irritated that she lost and with the fact that she'd be late again.

He ignored her warning and said, "I was merely going to inform you that the light is green and several cars have already passed, giving you a decidedly unfriendly look."

She jammed her foot on the gas pedal, smirking when she saw Sheldon frantically grab onto something as she continued to accelerate.

He regained control of himself, he glowered at her and began to admonish her.

She groaned when she saw another bright red light.

"How about Name That Scientist?" he asked.

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

Oblivious, he began. "Marie Curie…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Prompt**: Green eyes

**A Thousand Shades of Green**

When Penny was happy, her green eyes glowed and sparkled. When she looked at you, you were pulled in by those bright orbs of color. Her whole face was radiant but the eyes were what initially drew someone in. When Sheldon became the focus of that bright gaze, a tingling sensation developed in the pit of his stomach. He did everything he could to feel that happiness around him.

When Penny was mad, irritated or annoyed, her eyes darkened to a brilliant shade of emerald green. She was a glowing, angry goddess. But, whenever that dark gaze landed on you, you'd have to guard your throat with everything in you. (Sheldon wholeheartedly approved this piece of advice as his throat had been violated on more than one occasion).

When Penny was sad, those green eyes turned mossy and morose. Whenever a casting director didn't call or another bill went unpaid, Penny holed herself up in her apartment, sighing with defeat. It was always Sheldon, who triple knocked on her door, urging her to try again. He'd help her with her lines, he promised. He'd even watch some silly 'chick-flick' with her if meant she'd smile again. (And she did, in the end).

When Penny was jealous (back when he was in some sort of a relationship with Amy), those orbs became an everglade green. He remembers being fascinated when Penny marched up to Amy and fiercely declared that she loved him and that nothing would stand in the way of that. She was strong and determined and he knew it was only the beginning of an interesting relationship.

When Penny was aroused, her pupils dilated, leaving only a thin strip of green in their wake. That thin strip of green still got to him every time he made love to her. It was like a ring of green fire, beguiling and smoldering. When she'd urge his sharply defined face into her sight, he was entranced by that green stripe.

But, as he looked down before him, there were no smoldering eyes, no green fire. They were hidden; the spark no longer there. They were forever closed to him and his heart clenched with anger and sadness. She wasn't supposed to have left him yet. He knew that their time on this planet was limited but he had thought they'd have a few more years together.

He whispered that he loved her and would always love her as a single tear came unbidden from his eye.

They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. Penny had opened those windows and embraced Sheldon, enveloping him with her passionate eyes. He would always be thankful and humble that he had been the recipient of so many days spent gazing and capturing those eyes.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for continuing to read these ficlets. To everyone who reviewed, favorited ect, I truly am grateful. It really makes a person feel special when they recieve a notification informing them that their story is being read. :D THANK YOU.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Prompt**: Facebook

**A Fair Bet**

_Penny Lane sent a request using Café World._

Sheldon sighed in annoyance as he clicked the ignore button.

"Really Sheldon?"

He looked up from the computer screen to glare at Penny.

"Once again, you are invading my personal space Penny."

"Once again, you are ignoring my distress call."

He scoffed. "I don't see any threat of incoming danger to your person."

"The danger is Howard. I made a bet with him that if I could build a Lightning Stove before him then he wouldn't be able to make any more lewd comments for four months."

"I don't think he's ever lasted four months without any inappropriate innuendos."

"It'll be four months of bliss," she said happily.

"So what would be the outcome of you losing?"

She made a face. "I agreed to go out with him on a date of his choosing."

"So the prizes are one date vs. four months of sexual free comments? That hardly seems equal."

"It's equal enough for me. So can you help me, please? I just need one more neighbor to win."

"Penny, you know I don't have time for such nonsense."

"You don't have to play the damn game for forever. Just be my neighbor and send me the required part."

"Just think of the consequences should I win. No more disgusting comments about sex, me and sex or me, Howard and sex.

But if you let Howard win, he'll go on and on about the date. It could get nauseating," she added.

Now that she mentioned it, the prizes weren't so off balance.

"Very well then. I shall do my part in this game of yours. Never let it be said that Sheldon Lee Cooper ignored the pleas of a damsel in distress."

"I thought you said I wasn't in distress?"

"That was until you told me the consequences of you losing. I for one, pity any woman who is subjected to Howard's continuous innuendos."


	15. Chapter 15

**Prompt:Toothbrush**

It startles him to find her toothbrush, so pink and feminine, next to his. It reminds him of how deeply she's entrenched in his life now. The numerous occasions where they spend the evening together eating spaghetti and playing HALO mean something now.

The rounds of Soft Kitty and the weird, tightening sensation he feels in his stomach when she's around make him realize how important she is to him.

"Hey Sweetie," she murmurs in a rough voice, having only awakened a few minutes after him.

He looks at her in the mirror, eyeing the haystack of blonde hair and the drowsy look of her green eyes.

He turns to face her and only stiffens for a few seconds as her arms wrap themselves around his lean waist. He buries his nose into her air, smelling apples and Penny. His long fingers settle gently along her waist, lightly touching the sliver of skin that peeks between the camisole and shorts she wears as pajamas'.

"What are you doing?" she whispers into his chest, her face nuzzling the comforting chest before her.

"Thank you," he says instead.

She gently pulls back and looks at him. His blue eyes are burning with some unknown emotion and she desperately wants to find out what it is.

"For what?"

"I-for everything," he states simply.

She gives him a small smile, clearly confused by his sudden gratitude.

And, when she looks again, right into those navy blue eyes, she realizes why he is saying thank you.

Her smile is big and warm. She reaches up to cup his face between her hands and says, "You're welcome."

And, right before her lips touch his, she whispers, "I love you." 


	16. Chapter 16

He listened with mounting amazement as she effortlessly said the same words he had spoken long ago. It didn't matter that she had used words from her own vernacular. All that mattered was that she took the time to memorize his long winded explanation and then she worded it the way she could easily understand it. No one else took the time or effort.

If it had been anyone else they would have rolled their eyes as they called him crazy or 'why did you have to ask that?'. Leonard's favorite statement was the mumbled and annoyed 'here we go'.

She paused at the end of her explanation, pleased and expectant- - - waiting for acknowledgement from him. The words he wanted to say bubbled closely the surface but they would have sounded better coming from someone else's mouth.

"Perhaps there's hope for you after all," he said in his usual snide way.

That was normal Sheldon- - - rude and sly Sheldon.

It didn't bother her- - - she smiled all the same. And when she looked at him, her eyes told him what her statement had really meant- - - I get you. I understand you.


End file.
